1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system of converting a parallel signal having a multiple of values at a point in time into a binary signal, and, in particular, to a system of processing a parallel signal, such as sound spectral distribution, to be binary-valued.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to process a sound spectral distribution, obtained from a sound signal, for example, by having the sound signal subjected to frequency spectral analysis by a filter bank, to produce a frequency pattern arranged in timed sequence, thereby finding local peaks or the like through a binary processing technique. In this case, however, such processing has been carried out by computers. Since sound signal processing has recently attracted much attention, there has been a need to develop a hardware structure which can implement binary processing of sound spectrum effectively and efficiently.